1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe leak locators and more particularly pertains to a new pipe leak locator with pressure gauge for locating a leak within a pipe by observing a pressure loss within the pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pipe leak locators is known in the prior art. More specifically, pipe leak locators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pipe leak locators include U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,720; U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,984; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,260; U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,015; U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,218; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,215.
In these respects, the pipe leak locator with pressure gauge according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of locating a leak within a pipe.